


Uchiha Itachi

by ElfinNevermore17



Category: Naruto
Genre: 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue, Angst, Blood, Brothers, Character Study, Descriptions of Pain, Dubious Morality, Emotions, Friendship, Government, How Do I Tag, How do I tag?, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Impressions, Is this enough tags?, Itachi gets the rest he deserves, Killing, Major Illness, Major character death - Freeform, Military, More of a character study on Itachi, Murder, My First AO3 Post, Or at least peaceful, POV Uchiha Itachi, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, Teach me your ways!, Terminal Illnesses, The poem feels more freeing, The tags make this sound a lot more depressing than the poem feels to me, Uchiha Itachi-centric, but also kind of happy, but not graphic, descriptions of death, struggles with morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfinNevermore17/pseuds/ElfinNevermore17
Summary: This is a poem I wrote for a poetry class, back when I first really started writing poetry. I've wanted to post something on AO3 for a while, and sharing this is my motivation. The poetic form/style is inspired by the style of a friend from the poetry class.48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue is an awesome friend and is the main inspiration for posting this. I saw how happy 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue  was to post and share work with others, so I'm doing it too. Thank you!Anyone who likes Supernatural, or long, convoluted, angsty with maybe a happy ending, really long, complicated yet vindicating, did I mention long, awesome fics, go check 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue  out!





	Uchiha Itachi

I. New Dawn

Smiles, warmth, laughter  
Deep, dark eyes filled with  
Joy, love, hope

II. Harsh Noon

The smell of burnt flesh  
Clogs cloying, stifling  
My nostrils.

The feel of blood  
Crusted, drying, staining  
Under my fingernails.

Sun scorches my back.  
Knives cold in  
My blazing palm.

The slow realization of  
D  
E  
A  
T  
H  
My eyes turn fire flaming burning  
Scarlet.

III. Soft Dusk

THEY (duty honor oath) are numerous fierce hardened.  
he (brother center star) is small  
helpless  
beautiful.  
i must protect him  
THEY stand with unpainted masks.  
he smiles as   
he babbles.  
i must protect him  
THEY look at me see a tool for justice.  
he looks at me sees  
A perfect world.  
i must protect him  
THEIR pride  
his innocence  
THEIR glory  
his life  
THEIR fires  
his embers.  
Family or country or brother  
which do i choose which do i protect which do i  
save

IV Midnight Terror

Corpses in the houses, cadavers on the ground.  
Eyes stare up, unseeing, mouths hang open, round.  
Blood stains my clothes, screams stuck my ears,  
Tears burn my face, reveal my youthful years.  
His eyes filled with   
confusiondenialpleadingangerhatred  
did i make the right choice did i make a mistake  
A warhawk's solemn nod, an old man's mistake.  
my promise to be held, their mission now to take.

V Fading Night

my shoulders are tense, my lungs burn,  
my eyes bleed, for rest i yearn.  
It isn't time. It isn't safe.  
Must complete THEIR mission our mission my mission.  
who's mission

VI Moonrise

Warmth from a fire seeps  
Through my clothes.  
Eyes on me, wondering but not  
Asking.  
The feel of rain cools my skin, washes away my thoughts.  
The sweetness of dango on my tongue  
F  
R  
E  
E  
I  
N  
G  
From the narrow nightmare it has  
always will always been.  
Wondering answered without questions asked.  
Companionship is  
Silent.

VII Final Dawn

Anger, coldness, biting words.  
Deep, dark eyes filled with sorrow, hatred, vengeance.  
My lungs burn as  
Disease kills me.  
My eyes blur as  
I bleed tears.  
My vision is fuzzy,  
But I know  
The strong fire He is now grew from  
The innocent  
Embers  
He once was.


End file.
